


saudade

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Tsukishima finds himself questioning all of his life decisions as someone bumps into his armrest for the tenth time. Fifteen minutes sitting on the aisle seat of a plane had been enough for him to decide he dislikes flying—now that he’s been trapped in one for almost twenty-six hours with only an hour-long stopover to stretch his legs, he knows he never wants to do this again.(Or: Flying all the way to Brazil might be worth it if it means Tsukishima gets to see everything he's been missing.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 24
Kudos: 331





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/gifts).



> Jus, I'm so glad I decided to spam your inbox after reading your fics. You're an amazing writer and person and I couldn't be happier about having you around. I hope you like this dumb thing.  
> As always, thanks [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading, you're the best!  
> Apparently "Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend" is a tag that exists and I felt the need to use it.
> 
> Beware of spoilers from the manga!!!

Tsukishima finds himself questioning all of his life decisions as someone bumps into his armrest for the tenth time. Fifteen minutes sitting on the aisle seat of a plane had been enough for him to decide he dislikes flying—now that he’s been trapped in one for almost twenty-six hours with only an hour-long stopover to stretch his legs, he knows he never wants to do this again.

His knees hurt, he isn’t sure he can even feel his butt anymore, he’s starving (plane food should be illegal), and his ears are ringing from the non-stop chatter of the old couple sitting next to him and the baby crying behind him. He has to wait forever to get his luggage and after dragging himself through Immigration, he’s more than ready to collapse on the nearest bed. Hopefully somewhere nice with AC. He’s smart enough to expect the heat from Brazil during summer—that doesn’t mean his body was prepared.

 _Maybe letting my hair grow was a mistake_ , he thinks, sweeping his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. But his boyfriend likes it, and who is Tsukishima to go against his wishes? If that’s enough to make him smile every time they Skype, then he doesn’t mind as much.

A sigh escapes past his lips as he takes in his surroundings, looking for a familiar face and—

“Tsukki!” He barely has any time to react before a mop of orange hair crashes against his chest, knocking the air off his lungs.

Now, Tsukishima Kei doesn’t do public displays of affection. He cringes every time Hinata yells his name while running toward him or clings from his neck in front of other people. Yet this time there’s no hesitance as his arms wrap around the not-as-small-anymore frame of his boyfriend. It doesn’t last long—a kiss on the top of his head is enough to get Hinata jumping in excitement.

“You came!” He beams, and Tsukishima doesn’t even try to stop his lips from curling into a smile of his own.

“Of course I came,” he scoffs. “Do you know how expensive those tickets were?”

Hinata just laughs in response, and Tsukishima remembers why it was that he just spent almost an entire salary on plane tickets, why he put on with a 26-hour flight. The leg cramps, noisy neighbors, bad food—all of that is worth it for the boy reaching for his hand, interlacing their fingers to guide him through the airport lounge.

His back looks bigger, or maybe it’s just the air of confidence that surrounds him. That’s the thing about moving to the other side of the world, he figures. It brings as many challenges as chances to improve. And if there’s someone who has never backed down from a challenge, it’s Hinata. That’s the reason why Tsukishima fell for him in the first place, not that he would ever say that to his face. He’s sure Hinata knows, anyway.

They’re at Hinata’s place before he knows it. He introduces him to Pedro, who only nods shyly as a way of greeting. How does someone so quiet manage to live with someone as loud as Hinata? Tsukishima almost feels sorry for the guy. Almost—he gets to see him every day, while all Tsukishima gets is a smile on a screen. 

Kissing a screen doesn’t feel the same. He’s tried.

Hinata doesn’t give him enough time to linger on his thoughts, dragging him to his bedroom so he can change into something more comfortable to brave the hot weather.

“Tsukki,” Hinata calls, sitting on his bed to watch him unpack. “Did you bring your swimming trunks?”

“No, I forgot,” Tsukishima looks up from his suitcase just in time to see his pout and laughs through his nose. Hinata’s still so predictable. “You only mentioned them a hundred times,” he adds as he gets them from under the pile of clothes and throws them to his face.

“Cool!” Hinata’s completely unfazed by his manners, jumping to his feet with Tsukishima’s swimming trunks in hand. “Let’s head to the beach then!”

“What?” He frowns. “No, let me get some rest first.”

“Didn’t you just spend an entire day sitting?”

“Yes, in a really uncomfortable seat and I only slept for two hours,” he says and there’s Hinata’s pout again. He knows this isn’t how Hinata expected their first day together to go, and he’s more than willing to make it up to him later. But first, rest. “We can do something later, just—let me get some sleep first, okay?”

“Hmpf,” Hinata frowns and Tsukishima has to bit down a smile at how adorable he looks. “Can we cuddle?”

“It’s too hot,” is all Tsukishima says, climbing into bed.

Hinata _hmpfs_ again but follows him, lying on his side and staring at him. He really is predictable, and it’s almost a relief—it’s still the same Hinata he fell for years ago. Brazil didn’t turn him into someone he couldn’t recognize anymore. He would never admit out loud that was a thought that had crossed his mind at some point, though.

“C’mere, shrimp,” he opens his arms after deciding they had both waited long enough. It takes less than a heartbeat for Hinata to press his face against the crook of his neck and hug him as if he were expecting him to change his mind at any minute. As if Tsukishima could resist him. Of course they’re going to cuddle, he didn’t fly all the way to Brazil to sleep by himself when he can finally feel his warmth between his arms, even if he feels like he’s about to melt into a puddle of sweat.

He knows tomorrow he’ll be dragged everywhere to meet all these new additions in Hinata’s life, the ones who get to see a side of him that he doesn’t. Even though Tsukishima has never been one to be interested in meeting new people or talking to strangers, he finds he doesn’t mind it that much this time. There’s a whole new part of Hinata’s life that he only knows from retellings and photos, and he’s looking forward to taking a closer glimpse.

But for now, all he wants is for the rest of the world to disappear if only for a few hours, to have Hinata all for himself and bury his nose in his hair as he’s been wanting to do for the past six months. As he falls asleep to the rhythm of his breathing, Tsukishima realizes maybe he doesn’t need to question his decisions so much. If they led him to this moment, they couldn’t have been so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!
> 
> (Yes I have a thing for dumbasses cuddling in bed at the end of a long day, and I'll keep including that in half my fics thank u)


End file.
